Death To Bender
by Wolf Sagara
Summary: Bender...yea.....he dies.....over...and over...and over
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama. This is just for FanFiction.

**Death to Bender**

Authors Note: This Story Contains The Many Ways Of Benders Death But… Is He Really Gone?

Ok ya'll send in your Reviews.

**Chapter One: Bender And The Giant Squid.**

Its mid-day afternoon and Bender and Fry are as always sitting in front of the TV drinking beer. Then as usual Leela comes in complaining about how the two guys do nothing. The guys finally get annoyed enough and leave. The guys start walking down the street and to their surprise there was a fair in town and the parade was marching down the street. All of a sudden a mad giant squid jumped up on a float and reached down and grabbed Bender. The squid bit off Benders head and threw the body into the sun. Fry (Drunk as Hell) waved good-bye and left while yelling YOU STUPID SON OF A BICTH YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS! Later that day Fry finally took hold of what had happened and started to mourn Benders death. But then, out of no where, Bender came crashing through the roof and said" What the fuck you mean I owe you ten bucks you bastard!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama. This is just for FanFiction.

**Death to Bender**

Authors Note: This Story Contains The Many Ways Of Benders Death But… Is He Really Gone?

Ok ya'll send in your Reviews.

**Chapter Two: Bender And The Giant Amazons.**

It's the afternoon and the professor walks in to the living room with Fry, Bender, Amy, and Leela. Fry and Bender were drunk as hell as usual and hitting on Amy and Leela. "Good news everyone. We have a delivery on The Planet of Amazonia." Said the professor. " What Last time we went there Fry was almost killed!" said Leela in shock. " That's why Fry and Bender will unload the cargo and get there asses back on the ship while you and Amy deliver it." Said the Professor. " Ok it sounds like a good enough plan" Leela says. " Good then your off" said the professor and they were gone by the hour.

On the ship Fry and Bender were snooping around in the Cargo holding area on the ship and accidentally opened the huge crate that they were delivering. They looked in and saw, believe it or not, Asians(the small dicked bastards). "What the fuck are Asians doing in this fucking crate" Fry said. "Cool we're finally getting rid of some of the fucking Japs in this Damn country." Said Bender.

Back on the upper levels of the ship they were almost at their destination. When they landed on the planet, Fry and Bender unloaded the cargo and got back on the ship. The girls then took the cargo into the woods heading to the Amazon village. Back on the ship Fry and Bender decided to test the ships abilities and started firing lasers at trees. Behind the ship came a giant creature and rammed the ship causing Bender to fall out and get shot by a laser. Bender then went soaring into the woods.

Bender landed on the main building in the Amazon village right in a jail cell. The Amazons found him and sentenced him to death by snu-snu again. But he said that he has no balls or a dick so they couldn't do it but the amazons were one step ahead of him this time around and attached a big metal dick to him and took him to the snu-snu spot. A hundred women and many snu-snu's later Bender was a lifeless metal body of what he once was. Then the girls finally got to the village with the package and saw what the Amazonians had done to Bender. They took his body and took it to the ship and went home to plan the funeral.

Back at the office they were making the arrangements for Benders burial and they made a mistake. "So did Bender want gold or diamonds for his casket?" asked Leela. "Gold" said Amy. "DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID ASS BICTH. I TOLD YOU I WANTED PURE DIAMONDS. DAMNIT IF YOU WOULD GET YOUR EYES OFF LEELA'S TITS YOU COULD CONCENTRAITE." Bender came barging in through the closet and smacked Amy across the face with what was left of his metal dick.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama. This is just for FanFiction.

**Death to Bender**

Authors Note: This Story Contains The Many Ways Of Benders Death But… Is He Really Gone?

Ok ya'll send in your Reviews.

**Chapter 3: Bender and The Car Factory.**

As we all know Bender runs on alcohol. But what happens when even he finds a beer that gets him drunk as hell? Well this event happened not long ago. Bender was walking down the street to the robot apartment center where he lived with Fry. Fry wasn't there though. He and Leela had been dating for a while so know and days Fry spent the night at her house. So Bender, being bored and lonely, went down the street to a knew bar that had opened. There he ordered the most alcoholic drink there was, The Alco-Mega Drink. When he had finished drinking his drink he tried to get up but being drop dead drunk he fell to the floor and landed on a broken beer bottle. Bender was in major pain but he started hugging the bottle. Everyone around started laughing and throwing other shit at him. Eventually Bender was sick of it and opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was "Bite my shiny metal ass……….bitches." Well a little after 2 that morning Bender stumbled into the street and was hit by a speeding unicycle. Bender went hurdling though the air and guess what he did. He waved his hands like he just didn't care( At this time he was drunk enough not to feel anything). But after all of that he went hurdling toward the ford car dealership but at the last minute said, "What the fuck I ain't going to no ford place them cars aren't fit to bite my shiny metal ass!" so at the last minute he changed course and fell into the Toyota dealership across the street. There he was killed and made into the ugliest hover truck you can imagine. The hover truck was sold to Planet Express for about 3 cents and 2 Lumps of dirt. The whole gang took a drive in it and Amy accidentally said "This truck is hideous is it a ford?" right then the truck slammed on brakes and Amy was sent through the windshield. " I ain't no damn ford to stupid ass homo fucking bitch said the truck in anger and drove over her stupid ass and went back to Planet Express.


End file.
